The invention relates to a modular conveyor composed of a plurality of removably attachable conveyor sections.
Modular conveyors are desirable in industrial applications to allow for temporary deployment in areas where a permanently installed conveyor is not possible. Modular conveyors of this type should be portable and easily assembled in order to maximize efficiency. Other types of modular conveyors have also been designed to address the need for use of conveyors in sharply curved or inclined areas. These designs are highly complex and conveyors built to these designs have not had any significant portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,054 issued to Ensinger discloses a modular conveyor with a channel-shaped frame and removable legs to allow adjustment from a flat to an inclined conveyor. However, the Ensinger conveyor does not include any guide rollers to support the conveyor belt, thus preventing maintenance of adequate belt tension and rendering the design unsuitable for long conveyors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,531 issued to Chambers discloses a modular conveyor comprised of a series of modular frames and attachments. The frame components are connected alternately with separate attachment components. The conveyor belt is guided by means of guide channels pre-formed in each component. Correct alignment of these guide channels during assembly is required for proper functioning. The resulting conveyor design requires numerous components and is not suited to operations where repeated disassembly and removal of the conveyor system is required.
Consequently, there is a need for a less complex conveyor system that can be quickly assembled and disassembled, for use in operations where permanent mounting of the conveyor system is not possible. There is also a need for a portable modular conveyor that allows for very long conveyor lengths in the hundreds of feet. Finally, there is a need for a modular conveyor that meets the previous requirements and, for maximum efficiency, can be assembled, disassembled and modified by a minimum number of people, preferably a single person.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modular conveyor that can be quickly assembled and disassembled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a modular conveyor that is suitable for very long conveyor systems with belt lengths in the hundreds of feet.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a modular conveyor that can be assembled, disassembled and modified by a minimum number of people, preferably a single person.
The invention disclosed consists of a modular conveyor formed by a number of removably attachable conveyor sections, which form an elongated, endless conveyor. Each section contains a frame, a guide roller, and a plurality of legs. A drive roller is attached adjacent to the conveyor section located at one end of the elongated endless conveyor and an end roller is attached adjacent to the conveyor section at the opposite end of the elongated endless conveyor. An endless conveyor belt is mounted over the frames, the drive roller, and the end roller. The endless conveyor belt is further supported by the guide rollers. A drive motor is connected to the drive roller to provide motive power to drive the conveyor belt.
The frames of the conveyor sections may have longitudinally extending walls to provide additional support and prevent material from leaving the conveyor surface. Preferably, the legs attached to the conveyor sections are longitudinally extensible to vary the lengths of the legs and allow the conveyor to be securely supported on uneven surfaces.
Preferably, there are two legs attached to each frame, located at one end of each conveyor section, with one leg on either side of the frame.
Advantageously, individual conveyor sections may be removably attachable by elongated rods which couple to the corresponding elongated rods on the adjacent sections.
Preferably, the end roller is mounted on an adjustable frame so that the end roller position can be adjusted to maintain tension in the conveyor belt for proper operation. A removable platform may be removably attached to the adjustable frame to provide an area for loading and unloading material from the modular conveyor.